Comme Une Rose
by ABreez
Summary: Recueil d'Os genre Drama&Romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Comme Une Rose_ est un recueil d'Os du genre Drama&Romance.

Le couple visé est DragoM & HermioneG mais il y aura également d'autre couple de temps en temps !

En espérant occuper votre temps libre ! Bonne Lecture !

ABreez.

Ps. Les Os ici présentes sont plus ou moins vieilles. Quelques unes date de l'an dernier, d'autre il y a deux semaines.


	2. Drago&Hermione

_Ma très chère et tendre,_

_Quand tu liras ceci, (si tu le lis), je serais probablement mort. _

_Des années de souffrances, que je t'ai fait endurée, je le sais, je ne m'en excuserais jamais assez, mais tout cela, et crois moi, était pour toi. _

_En ce destin tragique qui m'étais donné, je suis tombé dans les retranchements de l'amour et de l'affection à ton égard que je cachais derrière des mots grotesque qui sont fait pour les gens abominables, tel que moi. Qui suis-je réellement au fond pour pouvoir insulté, et faire du mal autour de moi? Personne._

_Je devais suivre ce destin, celui de devenir le bras droit de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom, j'avais réussi jusqu'à mes onze ans. Je ne devais pas montrer ma joie, ma tristesse, ma colère, et tout ces sentiments que Lucius Malfoy appelaient «faible»._

_Mais alors mon regard est tombé sur toi, sang impur, miss je sais tout, rat de bibliothèque, et castor, comme je te traitais. Chaque fois que ces mots effleuraient ma bouche, je brûlais d'envie de m'enfuir face à l'immondice que j'étais. La première fois que je t'ai insulté, je m'en rappel comme si je venais de le vivre. _

_Nous étions sur la grande court, te rappelles-tu? Moi, et mon équipe, avec nos nouveau balais... Au faite, tu avais raison, mon père les avaient achetés afin que je rentre dans l'équipe. Enfin bref, je t'avais traité de... sang de bourbe. Tu avais les larmes aux yeux, mais jamais ces fines perles d'eau n'ont menacés de couler. Tu étais fière de toi, malgré que je t'ai insulté... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... _

_La première fois que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais, c'était en quatrième année, lors du bal des trois sorciers. Tu étais si belle, si rayonnante... Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. _

_Cette année là, je le sais, à été la plus dur pour toi, mais pour moi aussi, je t'assure. _

_Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêver de me noyer dans tes yeux chocolat, de sentir ton odeur et de caresser ta peau douce... Mais jamais tu ne le sauras... _

_M'excuseras-tu un jour pour toute les insultes que je t'ai dite? _

_M'excuseras-tu un jour pour ce que je t'ai fais la nuit dernière...  
>Tu n'étais pas consentante, et pourtant... Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. <em>

_Je ne suis qu'un monstre après tout, infâmes, vicieux, horrible.  
>Je ne mérite pas de vivre.<br>Je n'ai pas eu le courage de partir sans te laisser cette lettre, mais sache le, à jamais tu seras dans mon cœur. _

_J'avais deux solutions, rentrer dans les rangs de tu sais qui, ou... mourir. Tout simplement.  
>Je n'avais réalisé ma deuxième solution que ce matin, quand je me suis rendu comptes que j'étais à tes côtés, et que les évènements de la veille m'étaient revenu. J'avais bu, puis tu étais apparu et tout étais allé... Trop vite. L'alcool n'est pas un prétexte je le sais, mais pourtant, si je n'avais pas bu, je serais resté en vie, et aurait pu continuer à rêver de tes lèvres et de tes baisers... <em>

_Je t'ai enlevé une chose précieuse je le sais, m'excuseras-tu un jour? J'espère bien que non, je n'en vaut pas la peine._

_Pourquoi est ce que je ne suis pas devenu ton ami? Parce que Potter avait refusé ma main, parce que tu es à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard, parce que tu fais parti du bien et moi du mal, parce que tout nous oppose et parce que mon père n'aurait pas hésiter à te tuer à coup de Doloris, moi y compris pour avoir trainer avec une personne de ton sang.  
>Pourquoi le sang est-il si important après tout?<em>

_[ … ]  
>Ma plume écrit sur ce parchemin sans vouloir s'arrêter. Je sais que quand elle arrêtera d'écrire, c'est que j'aurais tout dis, mais qu'ai-je bien pu omettre? <em>

_Hermione, que ta vie sois une meilleure réussite, je souhaite que vous gagniez la bataille finale, et que le bien raigne à jamais, pour toi, ton futur époux et tes enfants. J'espère juste que tu ne m'oublieras pas, comme jamais je n'oublierais l'amour que j'ai pour toi, même quand je serais mort. _

_Je t'aime... _

_A jamais, Hermione._

Une goutte d'eau, puis deux, et trois...

Elles ne cessèrent à tâcher le papier mais finalement, elle se leva.

Aussi vite qu'elle le pu, elle ouvrit sa chambre, mais il était trop tard, et en regardant par la fenêtre, elle pu y voir un troupeau de personne près d'un corps inerte. Ses yeux s'embrasèrent et les larmes devinrent de plus en plus chaude.

Il avait renoncé, mais si il savait... 

neuf mois plus tard, après Poudlard.

Tout le monde connaissait désormais l'histoire entre ce mystérieux D.M et cette femme qui avait reçus cette lettre, même si peu d'entre eux connaissait leurs identités.

Des cris retentirent d'une salle immaculée, au centre, un lit blanc, avec une femme dont les cheveux brun collaient aux tempes de celle-ci. Pourtant, malgré la souffrance qui se lisait sur son visage, elle souriait de bien être, d'amour?

Plus tard dans la matinée, Harry Potter, Ginny Wesley, et Ron Wesley entrèrent dans cette fameuse chambre, où, plusieurs heures plus tôt, il y avait eu des hurlements, et durent attendris devant cette scène: Une belle femme au cheveux marron et aux yeux chocolat regardait une petite tête blonde comme si sa vie en dépendait.

«-Coucou Hermione, saluait Ginny.

-Coucou tout le monde... Répondit la Gryffondor sans pour autant quitter des yeux cette petite créature.

-Hermione...

-Oui Harry? Demanda telle en relevant la tête.

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler? Interrogea celui ci.

-... elle réfléchis, longtemps, mais finit par dire: Drago... Je l'appellerais, Drago.»

Je t'aimais, t'aime, et t'aimerais tout ma vie Drago Malfoy.


	3. Drago&Hermione1

_«Ses cheveux étaient redressés en un chignon impeccable, avec de ci, de là, des mèches de cheveux délicieusement bien ondulés. Son maquillage était léger, mais le crayon noir, mascara et far à paupière violet suffisait à soulignés ses magnifique yeux chocolat, le gloss que sa meilleure amie lui avait appliqué lui faisait des lèvres encore plus pulpeuses. Elle avait un collier en forme de coeur, parsemé de diamant gros comme son pouce, ainsi que des boucles d'oreille en argents, simple, mais magnifique. Enfin, sa robe était juste merveilleuse. Elle était à bustier, pourpre, remontant sa poitrine, un nœud papillon accroché derrière elle soulignait sa taille fine, la robe était longue, jusqu'au pied, mais des fentes tout les 25centimètres jusqu'au milieu de cuisse étaient découpé, laissant voir les jambes parfaite de notre gryffondore. De fine paillettes violette parsemaient la robe et trois papillons de différentes tailles argentés volaient sur tout le bas de la robe magique. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, et se retourna, mais avant de franchir la porte qui l'amènerait à sa salle commune, elle se stoppa. Qu'est espérait-elle en étant la plus belle? Séduire son serpentard, celui qui l'avait fait tourner en bourrique et qui l'avait insulté, mais pourquoi faisait-elle cela? Elle réfléchie mais alors la réponse lui vint instantanément, elle était amoureuse de lui, et bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être dans ses bras, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il la remarque, juste cela, qu'il ne voit plus en elle l'horrible petite fille d'autre fois. Une larme s'échappa de son œil, qu'elle était naïve, jamais un serpentard ne s'intéresserait à elle, jamais elle ne serait belle à ses yeux, jamais il ne la remarquerait... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, aussi invraisemblable qu'il puis être, c'était de lui, qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse, tout simplement. Elle se ressaisit bien vite, même si l'amour lui était tombée dessus depuis sa cinquième année, elle allait l'oublier, et essayer de s'amuser. Elle souffla, et descendit rejoindre toute les filles de Gryffondore. Après la mort de Dumbeldort, tout le monde avait été attristé, avant qu'il ne soit porté à un tableau et qu'il revive ainsi. Son vœux avait été que chaque maison, du côté des filles, descendent en même temps, alors que les garçons, masqués, attendaient en bas de la grande salle, afin de choisir leurs cavalières. A minuit tapante, chaque garçons découvrirait son visage, afin que leurs cavalières puissent découvrir leurs «beau chevalier»._

_Ce fut d'abord les poustoufles qui descendirent, étant donné que pour la première fois, ils avaient gagnés la coupe des trois maisons, la plupart des filles étaient en orange, signification de leurs maisons, elles étaient divine, et trouvèrent bientôt un cavalier chacune. Les serdaigles, ainsi que les serpentard suivirent les descendant d'Elga, bien sûr, toutes les serpentardes étaient habillés en vert, et la majorité d'entre elle refusèrent un accompagnement si celui là n'était pas de leurs maison. Les serdaigles, eux, étaient beaucoup plus imaginatif, un peu comme Luna Lovegood, certaines avaient des robes complètement démodés, d'autre d'une couleur étrange, ainsi de suite. Ils ne restaient pas beaucoup de garçons attendant les dernières, celle de gryffondore, car, beaucoup d'entre eux c'étaient laissés guider par la musique enivrante de la grande salle. Ginny Wesley trouva un cavalier assez grand, musclé avec les cheveux court noir. Hermione savait qu'il ne s'agissait qu'autre que Blaise Zabini, car sa peau était foncé, et elle savait que sa meilleure amie et lui entretenait une relation depuis maintenant un an. D'ailleurs, ce soir, ils avaient décidés de révéler leur amour en publique... Enfin, surtout Blaise, car Ginny n'était pas au courant. Lavande Brown fut accueillit par une tignasse rousse, qui ne pouvait être autre que Ronald Wesley, son meilleur ami. Un étrange garçon au cheveux court et à la peau mielleuse vint demander le bras de Parvati, celle ci en fut d'ailleurs ravi, enfin, Luna Lovegood fut accueillit par l'éternel tignasse noir de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, ceux ci étant ensemble depuis trois mois. Toutes trouvèrent un cavalier, seule notre belle gryffondore à la robe pourpre ne trouva personne. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la grande salle, une jeune homme masqué à la peau laiteuse et au costume cravate noir et rose, se présenta devant elle lui prenant sa main avec délicatesse, avant de déposer un savoureux baiser sucré sur la peau de celle ci. Elle fronça les sourcils, cependant, avec un sourire sur les lèvres, qui pouvait être cette homme? Il lui faisait presque oublier celui qu'elle aimait... Il releva ses yeux vers elle, ils étaient bleu comme l'océan, si pur et dangereux à la fois... Elle entra dans la grande salle, accompagné de celui ci, beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers ceux ci, mais elle s'en fichait. Ils dansèrent, encore et encore, puis, à minuit moins dix, il l'emmena dans la grande court. Bientôt, le moment de découvrir ce mystérieux personnage arriverait, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir qui c'était, où alors la magie s'envolerait. Il marchèrent, longtemps, se racontant le minimum de leurs vie, mais sans pour autant ne plus avoir de conversation, puis, à minuit moins une, ils s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent dans les yeux, et il parla..._

_«-Hermione, veux tu savoir qui je suis réellement? Demanda t-il, avec une voix sensuelle._

_-Je... Non. Murmura t-elle._

_-Pourquoi... chuchota t-il, cependant, ce n'était pas une question.»_

_Ils se fixèrent, ayant envie, chacun d'entre eux, de s'embrasser, tellement l'envie les brûlaient. Les douze coups de minuit retentirent, et alors que le masque s'évaporait, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres. Leurs baiser étaient fougueux, passionné, comme si chacun y mettais toute leurs hargnes, plaisirs, désires, et amours. Quand leurs souffles leurs fut manqué, ils se détachèrent, sans pour autant ouvrir leurs yeux. Ils se prirent dans les bras, l'un l'autre, et ouvrir leurs yeux. Ils ne se voyaient pas, mais au bout d'un court instant, ils se regardèrent. Elle était étonnée, cette homme qui était en face d'elle était la seul personne qu'elle à la qu'elle, elle ne s'attendait pas. Ses yeux étaient baissé, mais il fini par fixer les prunelles de sa belle. Des larmes perla à chaque coin des yeux chocolat de notre gryffondore, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et lui, la regardait. Finalement, il prononça les seuls mots qu'elle attendait, les seuls mots qui lui brûlait la langues, les seuls mots qui ferait d'eux un couple uni et heureux: Je t'aime._

_Elle fut étonnée de cette phrase, si courte, mais avec tant de sous entendu, et finalement, elle fondit en larme dans ses bras, faisant d'eux, le couple le plus improbable, le plus beau et le plus dangereux de l'histoire de la magie. FIN.»_

«-maman, quand serais-je enfin qui était les deux amoureux? Demanda la voix d'une petite fille d'âgé de cinq ans environ.

-Bientôt mon coeur, bientôt. Murmurait la tendre voix de sa mère.»

Elle lui fit un bisous sur le haut du crâne, et sortit de la chambre de sa merveilleuse fille au cheveux bouclé marron, et yeux bleu comme l'océan.  
>Arrivé dans sa propre chambre, son mari l'attendait comme un soir sur deux, quand elle racontait des histoires, quoi que toujours la même que la petite Salomé veuille entendre, à leurs fille.<p>

Elle s'installa sous les draps, posant son crâne sur la torse de son doux époux, qui demanda:

«-Alors, qu'elle était l'histoire ce soir?

-La nôtre Drago, la nôtre... chuchota la douce.

-Je t'aime Hermione. Fit l'homme à la peau laiteuse et au cheveux doré.

-Je t'aime mon ange. Répondit Hermione.»


	4. Drago&Hermione2

Je suis un sang pur.

Elle est une sang de bourbe.

Mes parents sont manges morts.  
>Les siens sont moldu.<p>

Je suis riche.  
>Elle est pauvre.<p>

Je suis à Serpentard.  
>Elle est à Gryffondor.<p>

J'aime le vert.

Elle aime le rouge.

Je suis de glace.  
>Elle est de feu.<p>

De la peur.

Du courage.

Les elfes sont mes esclaves.  
>Ils sont ses amis.<p>

Je préfère les serpents.  
>Elle les petits chats.<p>

J'aime faire le mal.

Elle déteste voir souffrir.

Potter est mon pire ennemi.  
>Potter est son meilleur ami.<p>

Je suis froid.  
>Elle est réconfortante.<p>

J'ai passé ma vie à tuer.

Elle n'a jamais fait mal à une mouche.

Personne n'est mon ami.

Tout le monde veut être le sien.

Je suis bête.

Elle est rayonnante de savoir.

On ne peut pas me faire confiance.

Elle est le seau à secret de ses amis.

Un visage sans expression.

Un visage avec trop d'expressions.

Je suis vil, méchant, puéril, et lâche.

Elle est douce, gentille, adorable, et attentionné.

J'adore les glaces.

Elle adore les chocolats chauds.

La nuit.

Le jour.

La beauté extérieur.

La beauté intérieur.

De la haine.  
>De l'amour.<p>

Je suis le mal.  
>Elle est le bien.<p> 


	5. Drago&Hermione3

Il faisait nuit noir dehors, la pleine lune était rayonnante comme jamais, alors que quelques minuscules étoiles tentaient de pointé le bout de leurs branches lumineuses. Même la forêt interdite, aussi noir et lugubre qu'elle fut était éclairé, et on pouvait y apercevoir des centaures ou encore diverses créatures magique vivre leur vie. Tout Poudlards était éclairé, les murs par la lune, et l'intérieur du château par diverses bougies de toute les couleurs.

Dans la grande salle, une douce musique s'élevait, alors que l'atmosphère était lugubre. De la fumée noir et grise s'échappait de nul part pour aller sillonner entre les pas des danseurs, des bougies coulantes était centrés sur des tables aux toiles d'araignées, des citrouilles volantes manquèrent à plusieurs reprises d'assommer quelqu'un, des loups miniatures ainsi que des centaures et autre créatures parcourait la salle afin de faire peur aux élèves et professeurs.

Tous était habillés en noir, rouge, orange, ou encore mauve afin de représenté cette ambiance d'Halloween funèbre.

Les filles et garçons portaient des masques, pour la plupart rouge et noir, lorsque dans un grincement assourdissant, les grandes portes s'ouvrir pour laisser place à une radieuse adolescente.  
>Elle portait une robe bustier noir pailleté, qui moulait sa poitrine et s'évaporait aux niveau des hanches, de longs gants de tulles parsemaient ses brase jusqu'aux épaules, alors que ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon dépareillé pour exposer aux yeux de tous son masque blanc pur non symétrique.<p>

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur cette apparition, tout les pas de musique se stoppèrent et la musique s'arrêta. Après quelques secondes, longues pour la demoiselle, la musique reprit, suivit de tous.

Un homme à la carrure imposante et au smoking parfaitement posé sur son corps musclé vint se courber devant la belle afin de lui demander une danse, qu'elle accorda volontiers.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle flottait et dansait au rythme de la musique profitant plus que pleinement de cette soirée grandiose.

Soudain, menant court à toutes pensées et rigolade, un coup de tonnerre retentit, faisant sursauter les plus âgé et les plus jeune. Les citrouilles tombèrent, les créatures miniatures s'évaporèrent, alors que les bougies s'éteignirent suite à la folie du ciel magique, qui s'était mis à pleuvoir.

Des hurlements se firent entendre, alors que tous voulait rejoindre leurs salle commune, la porte se ferma toute seule, dans une vacarme assourdissant. Le directeur, Albus Dumbeldor, hurla le silence.

«Vous allez tous suivre vos professeur dans la salle des trophées silencieusement, tous les septièmes années restent ici avec le professeur Severus Rogue.»

Alors, tout les professeurs, omis Dumbeldor qui disparu et Severus qui ne bougea pas, rejoignirent la salle des trophées suivit des première, deuxièmes, troisièmes, quatrième, cinquième, et sixième années, alors que les septièmes années formaient deux clans bien distinctes, les serpentards, contre les Gryffondores, Poustoufles, et Serdaigles. Les serpents étaient très peu, une dizaine à peu près. Ceux ci n'avait apparemment pas voulu rejoindre les membres de Lord Volemort.

Le couple magique, du début ne s'était toujours pas quitté.

«-Hermione... chuchota t-il sensuellement.

-Drago... Dit-elle sur le même ton, avec pourtant, moins de sensualité.

-Je... Commença t-il.

-Non. Coupa Hermione. Ne le dis pas. Supplia t-elle.

-J'y tiens Hermione. Je t'aime. Souffla t-il.

-Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois Drago... Si je suis ici ce soir c'est pour toi... Expliqua t-elle en murmurant.

-Te souviens-tu du compte moldu que tu m'as compter? Celui avec la belle, au bal avec son prince... Expliqua t-il.

-Drago, je ne suis pas une cendrillon... Chuchota t-elle.

-Oh, si, tu es la mienne. Murmura t-il.

-Non... Dit-elle, la voix brisée.

-Je t'aime Hermione, après la guerre je veux faire m vie avec toi... Souffla t-il au creux de son oreille.

Hermione fut brisée d'entendre cela.

-Jamais ça n'aura lieu Drago. Dit-elle finalement, la voix dur, ce qui choqua Drago.

-Pourquoi... Interrogea t-il.

-Comme je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas une cendrillon. Répéta t-elle, la voix froide.

-Si tu es mienne Hermione... Tenta t-il vainement de dire.

-Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Hurla t-elle finalement, faisant taire toute les personne présente.»

Alors, elle s'éleva dans les airs, ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête, sa robe se gonfla tel une cloche, et ses yeux s'assombrir pour devenir d'un noir profond. Après quelques instants, elle sortit précipitamment, faisant tomber son masque d'un blanc si irréel.

Tous restèrent choqués, à la fois horrifiés, et incompréhensible.

Où était parti celle en qui, tous avait confiance?  
>Où était parti celle qui était la plus douée en tout?<p>

Dans quel camps était l'amie de tous, tout simplement...

Dans la forêt interdite, il y avait du remous. Les arbres tourbillonnaient, les feuilles volaient, les créatures s'enfuyaient et des ombres noirs apparaissaient.

Plus ces étranges masses sombres avançaient, plus la forêt mourrait et le ciel se couvrait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à la bordure de la forêt, tendis qu'une voix rauque et dur s'élevait.

«-Mes chers compatriotes, ce soir est le soir où nous vaincrons, où nous battrons Dumbeldor et Potter, Harry Potter. Je vous l'assure chers sang pur, ce soir, nous deviendront maître du monde, des mondes. Battez vous pour moi, faite couler du sang à flots, et tuer sans une once de regrets. Ces gens là, ne mérite pas de vivre ! Hurla t-il, alors que des cris se firent entendre juste derrière Lord Voldemort.

Il reprit, à voix basse, pour une seul et unique personne.

-Ma douce, tu n'auras peut-être pas réussi à ramener Drago dans mon camps, mais si tu le tue ce soir, je t'offrirais la vie sauve. Susurra t-il de son halène pestiféré et de ses yeux rouge sang.

Elle était comme envoutée, elle hocha la tête avec une lueur noir dans les yeux, et sourit de manière démoniaque.

Au même moment, dans le château, Drago Malfoy était anéantit, à genoux devant ce masque désormais inoccupé, de discrètes larmes se versaient et coulaient sur les joues rosies de celui ci.  
>Comment avait-elle pu lui mentir à ce point. Elle qui disait l'aimer, elle qui disait finir ses jours avec lui, elle qui disait tout faire pour lui. Lui avait-elle menti? Sûrement.<p>

Elle lui avait brisé le coeur, tant de moments partagés, tant de complicités échangés, et tant d'amour dispersés, c'était juste cruelle de faire cela, à lui, qui autrefois avait été une âme sans coeur et sans amour propre.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait tout cela au juste? Juste pour le plaisir? Sûrement, ou peut-être pas. Après tout, elle restait celle qu'elle avait toujours été, elle n'avait pas fait cela par hasard, et elle l'aimait, il en était sûr et certain.

Une main vint se déposer sur son épaule, accompagné d'une voix qui lui incitait à rester fort, pour lui, pour eux, pour elle.

Il se releva à contre coeur, et détourna les yeux, qui plongèrent dans ceux de Dumbeldor.

«Mes chers amis. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit l'heure. Préparez vous. Je ne vous cache pas que tous nous en ressortiront indemne. Vous mourrez pour la plupart. 'il y eu un frisson' Mais au moins, vous vous serez battu pour votre liberté, vous aurez eu le courage, la force nécessaire et le privilège de vous battre pour votre vie. Soyez fort, et rester fière de vous même, quoi qu'il arrive.» Dit-il à haute voix sans détournez le regard de celui de Drago.  
>Il voulait faire passer un message à Drago, qui trouva la force nécessaire pour hocher la tête.<p>

Les forces du mal hurlèrent, ensemble, et marchèrent droit, baguette en main, afin de vaincre le bien pour laisser place au mal.  
>A cette instant, Hermione sut qu'il lui était vitale de tuer son amour, son amant.<br>Au fond d'elle elle croyait l'aimait, elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, elle en était certaine, mais pour sa vie, elle devrait l'anéantir. Elle le ferait, elle en était sûr.

Un grondement retentit dans la grande salle, alors qu'un peu par tout on entendait «c'est l'heure.». Il allait falloir user de magie pour combattre et tuer, utiliser des sorts de mort, et des sortilèges interdits. Mais comme l'avait dit Dumbeldore, il fallait se battre pour sa vie, et la liberté prochaine.

Alors, après un dernier souffle, ils s'avancèrent et sortirent, la tête haute, fière et le cœur léger.

Ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière.  
>Autant le bien, que le mal.<br>Autant la magie blanche que la noir.

Autant la souffrance et la douleur, que l'amour et l'amitié.

Autant Hermione que Drago.

Alors ils seraient forts et vaincraient.

Plus tard, alors que diverses sorts fusaient, des éclats vert, rouge, jaune, bleu, et diverses couleurs partait dans tout les sens, alors qu'une multitudes de cadavres jonchaient le sol, alors que par secondes plusieurs âmes mourraient, Lord Voldement se battait en personne avec Harry Potter.  
>Un combat des plus dur, des plus beau, des plus attendu.<p>

Plus loin, caché à la vu de tous, Hermione cherchait Drago parmi la forêt interdite et les animaux morts.

«Drago... Mon chéri...» Soufflait-elle, baguette en main à la recherche de son amant.

Elle était prête, elle allait le tuer.

Le mal l'emporterait.  
>Elle vivrait aux côtés de Lord, comme c'était promis.<p>

«Là.» Résonna la voix de celui qu'elle cherchait, derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

«-Mon amour, je t'ai longtemps cherché tu sais... Dit-elle froide, et innocente...

-Bien sûr... Souffla t-il.

-Tu as récupéré mon masque ! s'étonna t-elle. Je pensais l'avoir perdu. C'est très... Gentil. Finit-elle amèrement.

-Hermione... Pourquoi... Murmura t-il. Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

-Mais je t'aime Drago... Seulement je préfère avoir la vie sauve que d'aimer. Expliqua t-elle, comme à un enfant.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est le mal qui l'emportera? Dit-il, incompréhensif.

-Je ne pense pas Drago, je le sais.

-Comment? Demanda t-il une nouvelle fois.

Elle soupira.

-Après tout, tu vas mourir 'il tressaillit' alors je peux bien te le dire. Lestrange va tout simplement lancer un stupéfixe à Harry, puis il mourra de douleur de la main de Lord. Tout simplement.

-Je ne comprend pas...

-J'avais oublié que tu avais des difficultés avec la langue française... Rit-elle. Ça sera tout simplement un combat à main nu. Termina t-elle, froidement.

-Et moi, reprit-il, comment comptes-tu me …

-Tuer? D'un simple sort de mort. Ça sera facile, et pas douloureux. Je t'aime sincèrement Drago, mais ma conscience l'a emporté sur mon cœur, voilà tout, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière maintenant... Surtout que tu sais le plan que l'on a concocté.

-Tu es diabolique...

-C'est ainsi que tu m'aimes. Après tout, tu mourras, sachant que ta douce t'aime... c'est déjà ça ! Maintenant... Avada...

-Je t'aime Hermione... Et ce, à jamais.

-Kedavra !

Le corps tomba inerte sur le sol, alors que quand le rayon vert avait jaillit, une lueur de peine était apparu dans les yeux de son amant à jamais perdu désormais.  
>Elle soupira. Il n'y avait pas d'autre émotion que la haine. Elle avait endurer plusieurs épreuves pour arriver jusque là. Elle n'allait pas renoncer maintenant que son avenir était tracé.<p>

Elle courut sur le champs de bataille, non pas sans un dernier regard pour le corps inerte de Drago, une larme s'échappa, qu'elle eut vite fait de retirer, et alla retrouver Lord.

Il était entrain de se battre contre Harry, les deux baguettes étaient pointés, et Lestrange se trouvait caché non loin d'Harry. Lord sourit en apercevant Hermione, et fit signe à Lestrange de retirer la baguette d'Harry de ses mains. Celui ci en fit étonné. Encore plus quand Lord s'approcha d'Harry et lui sauta à la gorge, un couteau à la main.

«Maintenant cher petit, tu mourras comme ta moldu de mère, d'une mort douce, lente, et douloureuse à souhait.» Susurra la mage noir.

Une lueur de crainte passa dans les deux émeraudes, alors que le premier coup de couteau transperça le ventre du survivant.  
>Après plusieurs coups, il tomba, mort.<p>

Le Lord avait vancu.  
>Il avait gagné.<p>

A présent, la noirceur, la mort, et la haine s'emparerait du monde magique et moldu. Ces derniers d'ailleurs, allait disparaître.

Quelques jours après, dans le manoir du mage noir le plus puissant de tout les temps, Hermione était penché devant le seigneur des ténèbres, une robe noir luxuriante sur le dos.

«-Hermione... Ma douce Hermione... Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point tu as été d'une aide précieuse pendant la guerre... Sans toi, je doute qu'on aurait gagné... Soupira t-il. Relèves-toi voyons !Ordonna t-il.

Elle se releva, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié la promesse que je t'avais faite... Conclut-il.

-Non Maître.

-Et as-tu oublié comment j'étais? Quel homme j'étais? Quel seigneur j'étais? Demanda t-il avec des airs supérieurs.

-Non, Maître.  
>-Bien... Excellent. Dans ce cas... Tu pourras mourir fière de toi.<p>

Une lueur de panique s'empara d'elle.

-Comment?

-Et bien très chère, tu es une moldu, doté de capacités magique, d'étonnante capacité magique, mais dans mon monde, il n'y a... Hélas, pas de place pour les gens tel que toi... Finit-il.

-Mais... J'ai tuer Drago Malfoy ! S'indigna t-elle.

-Et quoi? Oui, Ronald Wesley, oui, loufoca Lovegood, oui, les Patils, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui! Et quoi? Tu as été d'une grande aide précieuse, mais ça ne suffit pas... Ton sang est sale cher enfant...

-Non, reprit-il, ne conteste pas, ne t'en veux pas non plus, tu es sale, c'est grave, mais personne ne regrettera ta mort au moins... Bien, maintenant... Lestrange, occupes-toi d'elle ! Ordonna t-il en quittant la salle, sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione.»

Elle s'était fait, dupé !

Elle mourut, seule, personne ne regretta sa mort.


	6. Hermione

La bataille finale.

D'Hermione Jane Granger.

[ … ]

La guerre faisait rage entre le camp du bien et celui du mal, celui d'Harry Potter, le grand, fort, et courageux guerrier mais aussi contre celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom. Personne n'aurait pu prédire qui gagnerait, même pas la plus puissante des voyante, même pas Albus Dumbeldors, le plus puissant mage blanc de tout les temps.

Des corps tombaient lourdement sur le sol, ôté de leur vie, de leur âme...

N'importe qui aurait pu prétendre que le bien commençait doucement à prendre le dessus sur le mal, comme n'importe qui aurait pu lancer l'ultime sort sur le maître des ténèbres, mais il n'en fut rien, car personne ne voulait avoir l'air d'un meurtrier, car personne ne voulait donner de faux espoirs...

Malgré cela, tout ceux des différents côtés croyait en leur victoire, car, bien entendu, il devait y avoir au moins un peu d'espoir pour lancer cette guerre.

Cette guerre de sang, de vie, d'âme à jamais perdu...

Plus le temps passait, plus les corps tombaient, et plus les gens mouraient.

Les éclairs verts touchaient grands nombres de personne, mais si on regardait de plus près, jamais nous n'aurions vue un sort aussi terrible que celui de l'avada sortir de la baguette de quelqu'un qui faisait parti du bien...

Alors que des deux camps il restait de moins en moins de personne, je m'attardais sur une personne en particulier, il était blanc, comme la neige, vêtu d'une cape noir de jais... Ses yeux noir, virant au rouge me glacèrent le sang au moment où ils transpercèrent mes pupilles...

Je reçus un protégeo au moment où le rayon vert allait traverser ma poitrine, ses yeux trahissaient sa colère quand il vit celui qui m'avais protéger, celui dont je ne connais toujours pas l'identité en ce jour.

Alors que j'avais échapper à la mort pour quelques heures encore, je me relevais, baguette en main, sens éveillés, prête à me protéger.

Mais alors que peu d'entre nous était encore debout, je remarquais une différence, une chose flagrante, qu'encore personne n'avais remarqué... Quelque chose qui nous tuerait tous, si personne n'agissait...

Il manquait à l'appel, il avait fuit... Il nous avait laissé périr?

Non, impossible, mais pourtant vrai.

Je le cherchais malgré tout du regard, sans pour autant le trouver... C'était donc vrai, ils nous avait laissé. Mais alors, qui Le tuerait? Oh grand jamais personne ne voudrait l'affronter, ne voudrait devenir un assassin... Et encore moins moi.

Pourtant, à chaque grande histoire il faut une fin, à chaque grand événement il faut une légende, et à chaque bataille il faut un gagnant... C'est pourquoi en ce jour, moi, Hermione Granger, j'avais décidée de devenir la gagnante, de devenir une meurtrière, de devenir celle qui aura tué le grand et puissant mage noir...

Comment avait-il osé fuir, comment avait-il osé nous laisser périr... Je lui en voulait...

Je le cherchais du regard, espérant bientôt le trouver, car sinon, j'allais changer d'avis et fuir, comme Lui... C'est à ce moment là que je me rendit compte la tâche énorme qu'il devait accomplir, il avait déjà failli mourir à plusieurs reprises, et là, c'en était trop, et il avait fuit, refusant d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa légende... Je ne le compris qu'à ce moment précis, où finalement mon regard croisa celui du serpent, vil, et cruel... Celui qui avait réussit à faire trembler le monde entier... Celui qui avait réussi à créer le bien et le mal.

Il avait eu peur.

Personne n'aurait douté que le grand Harry Potter aurait eu peur, même pas moi, mais il n'était pas là, et personne ne l'avait vue pour la bataille. C'était donc vrai, il avait eu peur, et moi, je me retrouverais bientôt en face du serpent car mon âme en avait décidé ainsi, je le tuerais. Je mourais. Je gagnerais cette bataille. Celle qu'Il avait fuit...

Je levais ma baguette, et au moment où il me remarqua, il s'approcha, et la levis à son tour.

Alors, plus rien ne comptait, ni les corps sans vie, ni les cris persan, ni même les visages de mes amis, jonchant le sol...

Seul nous deux étions là, baguette pointé vers l'autre, prêt à hurler le sort de mort...

Pourtant, ni lui, ni moi, ne fîmes quelque chose, nous regardant les yeux dans les yeux nous attendions...

Je savais inconsciemment que si je recouvrais mes pupilles, il me tuerait, comme un bon serpentard qu'il était autre fois, mais moi, une gryffondore...

Qu'attendais-je justement pour prononcé Ce sort?

Peut-être attendais-je d'être en danger? Peut-être attendais-je qu'Il revienne et me sauve? Peut-être que je n'étais tout simplement pas capable de prononcé le sort...

Je virais le dernier «peut-être» de mon esprit, ce n'était plus l'heure aux réflexions, j'avais deux solutions, sois je le tuais, soit je mourais.

Malgré le fait que j'essayais à tout prix de fermer mon esprit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si j'étais capable de le tuer...

Alors que je me reconnectais à la réalité, je vis ses lèvres bouger, commencer à prononcé le sort...

Non. Jamais je ne pourrais le tuer.

Alors, je mourrais, ayant essayé de devenir la grande héroïne...

Qu'elle stupidité.

Le rayon vert jaillit du bout de sa baguette, traversant les quelques dix mètres qui nous séparait, et alors qu'elle allait se fracasser contre mon torse, un bouclier vint le détruire, et finalement, un autre rayon vert apparu derrière moi, pour finalement se briser contre le crâne du tout puissant mage noir.

Au moment où son corps tomba sur le sol, il n'y eu plus aucun bruit. Les derniers mange mort perdirent leurs masques, tombant eux aussi, et un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentirent dans mes oreilles. Je mis plusieurs minutes à réaliser ce qui s'était passé, pour finalement me rendre compte que je venais d'échapper à la mort... Que quelqu'un m'avais sauvé.

Je me retournais avide de savoir qui m'avait épargner du sort fatale... Mais personne n'était derrière moi...

Encore aujourd'hui je cherche qui m'a sauvé la vie, encore aujourd'hui je cherche celui à qui je serais prête à donner mon âme, car il m'a inconsciemment donné le sien.

Fin.

Le livre se ferma en un bruit sourd, et une main pâle caressa la couverture abrupte.

La personne se leva, et déposa le livre sur la table basse, pour aller fixer l'horizon de la fenêtre.

Ses yeux bleu azur regardèrent longtemps l'horizon, fixant un point invisible, pour finalement chuchoter: «Mon âme t'appartiendra à jamais mon amour.»


	7. Drago&Hermione4

**Sous la neige.**

Kyo: juste une dernière danse.

**Il faisait noir, et en ces temps d'hiver, la neige était devenu presque de la grêle. Gelée, froide, dès qu'elle rentrait en contacte avec une quelconque peau, la personne souffrait. **

**Près d'un petit village, un cimetière ressent de moins d'un an recueillait déjà une centaine de tombe, plus grandes, hautes, les unes que les autres. **

**Au milieu de celle ci, s'étalait sur un bon mètre et demi une tombe grise, avec écrit en blanc «Harry James Potter, décédé le 23mai 1999.» A sa gauche, une autre, plus petite, et avec écrit «Ronald Bilius Wesley, décédé le 15mai 1999.» Enfin, à la droite de la plus haute, une dernière, avec écrit «Hermione Jane Granger, décédé le 09 juillet 2005.»**

**Une personne vêtu d'un grand manteau noir était en face de cette dernière. **

**Il regardait la tombe, mais ses cheveux cachait son visage, on n'y décela donc aucuns traits. **

**Il était mystérieux... **

Je regardais cette tombe depuis une bonne heure, lisais, encore et encore les lettres blanches qui affichait le prénom d'Hermione. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle meurt … ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle me laisse seul … ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle attende mon bébé... Notre bébé … ? Pourquoi … Pourquoi … Je ne savais pas, et d'ailleurs, personne ne savait rien. Rien à notre histoire, si ce n'était ses deux meilleurs amis, rien à notre vie, à notre amour et à notre vie si idyllique.

J'en oublia presque le carnet qui se trouvait dans mes mains, et c'est une fois que, par mégarde, il fut dans la neige, que je le remarqua. Alors je me pencha pour le ramasser, mais je n'eus pas le courage de me relever … de continuer à avancer tout simplement. Alors, je me laissa tomber dans la neige, assit dans ce manteau blanc et froid, les mains tremblantes, j'ouvris ce carnet, si important à mes yeux …

«-Chérie, tu te rappel de ce carnet ? Chuchotais-je.

On le regardait presque tout les jours... Une fois rentrés du travail, on s'asseyait sur le canapé, et doucement, on l'ouvrait, et regardait les photos de nos amis, de nos famille... On aimait beaucoup rigoler aux souvenirs, aux rires, et aux pleures anciens des gens. Continuais-je.

Les pages défilaient les unes après les autres, et pourtant, plus aucunes images ne me fit rire.

Alors, après plusieurs minutes, où je ne sentais ni la joie, ni le rire, ni la peur, ni la tristesse, et encore moins le froid de gelé les pieds, que j'entamais le carnet. Il ne restait plus qu'une page, je le savais avant même d'avoir ouvrit celle ci.  
>Doucement, je la tournait.<p>

-Regarde mon coeur, c'est nous... Avec notre chanson... Nous sommes si beau... Tu es si belle. Dis-je. C'est le dernière photo avant que tu... Avant que... Tu m'ai laissé... Que tu sois... Morte. Murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Des fines perles d'eau coulèrent sur mes joues glacés, et mes yeux rougies me brûlaient.

-Juste... Une dernière danse... Pleurais-je.

J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
>Effleuré cent fois son visage<br>J'ai trouvé de l'or  
>Et même quelques étoiles<br>En essuyant ses larmes  
>Et j'ai appris par cœur<br>La pureté de ses formes  
>Parfois, je les dessine encore<br>Elle fait partie de moi.

Tu fais parti de moi...

Alors, je me rappelais …

_Flash Back._

_Un jeune homme parmi tant d'autre se distinguait des autres. Il était seul. Attendant avec impatience sa douce. L'horloge sonna, il était maintenant onze heure. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, tous entrèrent, alors que la belle descendait les escaliers. Dans sa robe blanche au reflet argenté, elle était sublime. Lui, était vêtu d'un costume noir et gris clair, les cheveux en arrière, ses yeux brillait, tellement elle était ravissante. _

_Elle lui accorda sa main, et tout deux entrèrent dans la grande salle. _

_Tout les élèves se retournaient, sur l'apparition de se couple merveilleux, sans savoir qui se cachait derrière les masques. _

_Ils entamèrent une danse comme tout le monde, mais très vite, ils furent seuls, au centre de la piste. N'osant pas se regarder, ils avaient les yeux fermés, sans pourtant faire un seul faux pas. _

_«-Je t'aime.» dirent-ils en même tant, en parfaite synchronisation. _

_Tout alla ensuite très vite, une attaque, beaucoup de mort, et une bague de fiançailles retrouver à terre, jonchant à quelques mètres d'un corps inerte... Un cri, un dernier soupir..._

Je veux juste une Dernière danse...  
>Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence<br>Un vertige puis le silence  
>Je veux juste une Dernière danse.<p>

-Tu es parti... C'est allé si vite... Sanglotais-je.

Je l'ai connue trop tôt  
>Mais c'est pas de ma faute<br>La flèche a traversé ma peau  
>C'est une douleur qui se garde<br>Qui fait plus de bien que de mal.

-Pourquoi il a fallut que ce soit toi...

Mais je connais l'histoire  
>Il est déjà trop tard<br>Dans son regard  
>On peut apercevoir<br>Qu'elle se prépare  
>Au long voyage<p>

Je me calmais...

Je peux mourir demain  
>Mais ça n'change rien<br>J'ai reçu de ses mains  
>Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme<br>C 'est même trop pour un seul homme  
>Et je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire<br>Fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
>Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie<p>

-Tu sais... Je... J'ai tenue, tout ce temps, trois longues années, pour toi... Parce que tu m'avais juré, quand j'ai demandé ta main, que si tu mourrais, je continuerais ma vie...

Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
>Un vertige puis le silence<br>Je veux juste une Dernière danse.

-Mais je n'arrive plus à tenir. Ma vie sans toi est morose, triste, toujours grise, sans la moindre touche de couleur... J'ai l'impression que les couleurs n'existent plus, que plus rien n'est autour de moi...

J'ai longtemps parcouru ton corps  
>Effleuré cent fois ton visage<br>J'ai trouvé de l'or  
>Et même quelques étoiles<br>En essuyant tes larmes  
>Et j'ai appris par cœur<br>La pureté de tes formes  
>Parfois, je les dessine encore<br>Tu fais partie de moi.

-J'aurais tant aimé encore des danses, par centaines, mais c'était la dernière.

**Alors, ce jeune homme lâcha le carnet qui s'écrasa dans la neige, tandis que lui même s'effondra dans ce manteau blanc. Des flocons tombaient du ciel par millier gros, petits, froids, gelés... Bientôt, l'homme qui souffrait ne souffrit plus, bientôt l'homme mort de l'intérieur, mourut de l'extérieur, bientôt l'homme qui voyait la vie en gris, ne la vit plus. **

**Il était enfin en paix avec lui même, avec son âme, et même si il avait perdu la vie, il avait retrouvé l'amour.**


	8. Harry&Pansy

**Défoncé à l'amour, Ivre de haine**

Encore une journée triste, et bien en mal être. Qu'était-il devenue maintenant si ce n'était un être vide de gaieté et rempli d'amour ? Rien. Lui, n'était plus rien depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé pour un autre. Alors, comme chaque matin, il se réveillait, se préparait, et descendait déjeuner. Il était encore en retard, mais n'alla pas plus vite pour autant. Alors, comme à chaque repas, il sentit six yeux le suivre depuis le milieu de la table, alors que lui même s'asseyait au bout du festin. Malgré la grande distance qui les séparait, lui, et ses amis, il put entendre et percevoir de la déception. Cependant, il n'y fit rien. Au lieu de ça, la cloche sonna, et tout le monde sortit afin d'atteindre les cours, alors qu'il prit à peine un verre de jus d'orange. Il serait en retard, il le savait, mais ne fit rien.

Un quart d'heure après, il se leva, sous les yeux tristes d'Albus Dumbeldors. Il avait Potion. A pas très lent, il descendit les marches le menant aux cachots. Il allait devoir affronter son regard comme à chaque cours commun qu'il avait avec elle. Sans s'expliquer, une larme perla, et des sons sortit de sa bouche :

**«Je vois ton nom écrit en grand partout sur les murs.»**

Alors, il s'arrêta à l'endroit même où il avait prononcé cette phrase et se tourna vers le mur. Un nom était gravé dans celui ci.

Il le caressa doucement, et atteignit la porte. Sans prendre la peine de toquer, il entra.

Severus Rogue, le maître des Potions ne lui dit rien, il se contenta de stopper ce qu'il était entrain de faire et le regarda avec une pointe de tristesse. Tous bientôt l'imitèrent. Au ralentit, presque, Harry déposa ses affaires sur son pupitre vide, seul au fond de la classe. Il s'asseyait ouvrit son cahier et recopia les instructions au tableau. Elles étaient longues, et tous, savaient pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais finit avant la sonnerie. Alors que tout le monde le regardait, au fond de la classe, on pu apercevoir qu'une seule tête était baissé sur son cahier, et écrivait sans jamais s'arrêter.

La seule tête qu'il aurait aimé voir levé...

La cloche retentit. Tous durent passé à côté de ce que cette homme était devenu, fou. La dernière personne qui passa fut celle qu'il attendait. Alors, son parfum l'enivra, comme à chaque fois. Alors, tout ses mouvements se stoppèrent. Et pendant près d'une minute, il ne bougea plus.  
>La reste de la matinée ce passa ainsi, jusqu'à lors où il entra dans la grande salle, un élève le bouscula, ou plutôt, il bouscula un élève.<p>

**«-Tu tutu... peux pas pas pas... faire att'ention? !** Hurla t-il en bégayant.»

La personne s'excusa, sans pour autant regarder ce personnage qui lui hurlait dessus.

Alors, Harry jeta son sac au milieu de la salle, et son regard croisa le regard qu'il avait tant fuit.

Il réussit à lire sur les lèvres de celle à qui appartenait le regard.

_«Sais-tu c'que j'endure ?  
>Je sens tes mains sur mon corps qui brûle. Je brûle.»<em>

Il partit s'asseoir.

Le premier cours de l'après midi fut métamorphose, et comme tout le temps, il arriva en retard, il était dans son monde à lui, et se mit à écrire alors qu'il n'y avait rien au tableau.

Madame MacGonagale décida qu'il était tant qu'il reprenne cours de la vie, alors elle tenta de lui adresser la parole.

«-Harry, mon garçon, cesser d'écrire, et regarder mon cours je vous pris. Dit-elle chaleureusement.

Il n'y répondit pas, et continua d'écrire.

-Arrêter d'écrire Harry ! Dit-elle plus fort, alors que tout les élèves la regardait.

Elle lui arracha la feuille des mains, mais il continua à écrire, sur la table. Elle lui arracha sa plume, alors il prononça les paroles :

**«Et je rêve d'un courant d'air  
>D'un espace clos avec vue sur la mer.»<strong>

Les yeux grands ouverts, d'un coup, il attrapa son sac et s'enfuit en courant presque. Madame MacGonagal était stupéfaite. Elle le regardait s'enfuir au loin avec un regard peiner.

Il marchait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et soudain il s'arrêta, et s'assit brutalement dos au mur, ferma les yeux, sans savoir que de l'autre côté, une personne avait fait de même.

Il remarqua le silence qu'il y avait, un silence à en faire mal aux tympans...

_**«D'un silence radio  
>D'un océan solaire<br>Qui nous porte ensemble et qui nous enferme.»**_

Chuchota t-il à moitié, tandis que derrière, la même chose se passait.

Il resta le reste de l'après midi, jonchant au sol, sans un autre regard de la part des élèves qu'un regard de pitié. Même auprès des Serpentards.

Alors que lui était resté à la même place la certaine personne se leva à l'entente de la cloche, et parti en cours de littérature moldu, une nouvelle option dont personne ne savait qu'elle pratiquait.

«Miss, dit la professeur en désignant La personne, veuillez nous réciter vos vers.»

_«Je t'ai perdu  
>Depuis je n'm'aime plus<br>Depuis j'en suis sûr  
>Je peux fermer la blessure.»<em>

Le soir venu, après le dîner, où, ni Harry, ni la fille n'avait assisté, tous dormait à point fermé, alors que comme d'habitude, Harry ne dormait pas, comme une certaine fille, dans son dortoir.

Ils pensaient. A leur passé surtout.

Une larmes, puis deux, et enfin une multitude de perles salés.

**«Je te vends mon âme  
>Fais de moi ce que tu veux<br>En retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux.»**

Chuchota Harry en pensant à une certaine femme.

_«Je te vends mon âme  
>Prends ma vie et mon paysage<br>En échange je veux voler ton visage.»_

Chuchota cette certaine femme en pensant à Harry.

Le lendemain matin, le vent glacé réveilla Harry, il pleuvait dehors. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de celui ci, sans pour autant l'illuminer.

Il sortit vite, une fois habillé bien sûr et lavé. Il se mit en plein centre de la cours, et attendit. Lui même ne savait pas quoi, mais en attendant, tous le regardait en passant...

Plus tard...  
>Toujours au même endroit, ses yeux fixait le vide.<p>

Soudain, il sursauta au contacte d'une main qui s'était posé sur son épaule.

Il se retourna, c'était son ancienne meilleure amie...

**«Je te cherche ma sœur d'âme  
>Mon identité, ma vénus fatale<br>A l'unanimité ce qu'il y a de mal  
>Je l'ai mis de coté, je serai sage,<br>Et je rêve de former un arc  
>En chair et en osmose avec la Terre<br>Plus de larmes synthèse,  
>Seulement du vrai et du cher<br>Seulement du fragile et du nécessaire.»**

Dit-il comme si il suppliait cette fille de faire quelque chose.

-Je ne peux rien faire Harry excuse moi. Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Alors, sans prévenir gare, il s'enfuit à toute jambe courant sans savoir où aller. Il disparu au delà du château, dans un endroit que lui seul connaissait... Où était-il ?  
>Du côté des élèves, aucun ne paniquait, après tout, Harry Potter reviendrait, ce disaient-ils.<p>

Alors que du côté des professeur, tous s'agitait, car, bien malgré le fait que celui ci disparaisse de temps à autre, ils le retrouvait d'habitude près du lac, et cette fois ci, il n'y était pas.

«-Albus, qu'allait vous faire? Demanda Minerva.

-Monsieur, c'est un véritable scandale ! Continuait Bibine.

-Et dire que les élèves ne s'en rendent même pas compte ! Hurlait Lupin.

-Silence ! Cria soudain le directeur. Bien, mes chers collèges, je vous suggère de rejoindre vos cours, et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Si Harry n'a pas réapparut d'ici ce soir, nous verrons de ce qu'il en advient. Bonne journée. Conclut-il.»

Finalement, tout les élèves rejoignirent leurs classes respectives, tous... Ou presque.  
>Au troisième étage, une fille déambulait dans les couloirs vides interdits, laissant sur son passage des traces d'un liquide blanc en forme de cercle. Des larmes ?<p>

En se rapprochant, on pouvait entendre des murmures...

_«Je t'ai perdu  
>Depuis je n'm'aime plus<br>Depuis j'en suis sûr  
>Je peux fermer la blessure.»<em>

Bientôt fut le soir, et, alors que tout le monde mangeait et que le directeur fixait la porte de façon constante, cette même fille se leva, devant les yeux de tous, et alla rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

_«-Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je sais où Harry Potter se cache, me permettriez vous d'y aller, afin de savoir si il va bien?_ Interrogea t-elle.  
>Albus Dumbeldors avait en réalité attendu toute la journée qu'elle lui parle de ce qu'elle savait, où qu'elle lui prit d'y aller, alors, avec une malice dans ces yeux, il répondit:<p>

-Très chère, j'ai attendu la journée pour que vous veniez me parler, alors maintenant, je vous prierez d'y aller, et de me le ramener.

_-Merci professeur._»

Alors, devant les yeux de tous, elle couru aussi vite que ses chaussures à petits talons purent.

Elle traversa le couloir, descendit les escaliers, couru dans l'herbes mouillés, et tomba à moitié dans l'eau du lac gelé en chantant :

_«Je te vends mon âme  
>Fais de moi ce que tu veux<br>En retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux.»_

En même tant, quelqu'un était assit, en plein dans les feuilles mortes, les fourmis lui picotaient ses pieds dénudés, et la pluie battait contre son cerveau déconnecté, lui aussi chantait :

**«Je te vends mon âme  
>Prends ma vie et mon paysage<br>En échange je veux voler ton visage.»**

Elle continuait de courir, vers ce qui sembla la forêt interdite, alors que ses jambes écorchés lui priait d'arrêter, que ses pieds nues lui priait de se stopper et que ses cheveux emmêlés lui fouettait le visage.

_«Je te vends mon âme  
>Fais de moi ce que tu veux<br>En retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux.»_

Il continuait de souffrir, malgré son cerveau qui lui disait d'arrêter, ses pensés qui lui contait que c'était terminé et ses yeux qui brûlaient de la pluies acides qui se déversait.

**«Je te vends mon âme  
>Prends ma vie et mon paysage<br>En échange je veux voler ton visage.»**

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle était arrivée au but. Elle le voyait, en face d'elle, lui aussi la voyait en face de lui.

Elle commença...

_«Je te vends mon âme.»_

Il la suivit :

_**« Fais de moi ce que tu veux  
>En retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux.<strong>_

_**Je te vends mon âme  
>Prends ma vie et mon paysage<br>En échange je veux voler ton visage.»**_

Elle avait sa main droite sur sa joue gauche et lui sa main gauche sur sa joue droite.

_-Harry..._

**-Pansy...**

Chuchotèrent-ils en même tant.

Finalement, ils restèrent ainsi, sous la pluie glaciale et les quelques flocons qui commençait à tomber, ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la mort le leur soit enlevé.


End file.
